mdcdfandomcom-20200214-history
Chariot
Chariot (チャリオット, "Chariotto") is a hotblooded warrior debuting in the original Magical Drop. Appearance and Personality Chariot's standard appearance is that of a young man wearing chest armor and a cape. He wears a large helmet with a lion emblazoned on it, with said lion's expression sometimes changing to match Chariot's. The blade on the crown of the helmet can be removed to perform Mach Boomerang, an attack he learned during Magical Drop II's tournament. He does not have any hair. In Magical Drop F, he now has blonde hair and wears a black shirt, trousers, and small cape. Instead of a full helmet, he wears a mask that leaves his crown exposed. He wears a lion gauntlet on his left arm. In his transformed state, he wears a full suit of armor. A student of Hermit's alongside Justice, Chariot has a fiery personality and is not one to back down from a challenge. What he lacks in book smarts, he makes up for in pure drive and ambition. Magical Drop II In this game, Chariot is located at the fourth stage of challenge mode after defeating Devil and before challenging High Priestess at the Library stage. Magical Drop III Chariot is available on all modes.. In challenge mode, he will be at the third stage on the easy difficulties and the fourth stage on the normal and hard difficulties. His ending in challenge mode is where he finds a Swiss army sword with lots of tools which is hidden in a treasure chest. While in Magical Journey, he sees that Strength (who is wearing a mawashi) is bowing down to Empress. During the ending, he forces Empress to wear a sumo suit which now makes her difficult to walk. But if he loses against her, he will be forced to bow down to her, wearing a mawashi. 'Rivals in Magical Journey' *High Priestess *Strength II *Justice Magical Drop Pocket In Magical Drop Pocket, his ending is where he wants to become perfect and be cool so that Star will fall in love with him. Magical Drop F In the game, Chariot is seen fighting Strength during the intro. After Star's concert in Justice's story campaign, Justice is forced to challenge him to a showdown before leaving the forest area. Chariot's starting item is a spear where chain combos are now multiplied by two. Official Descriptions ''Magical Drop II'' Wii Virtual Console manual A powerful warrior full of drive and ambition. A man of fire who declares that he is the hero. ''Magical Drop III'' Wii Virtual Console manual A powerful warrior full of drive and ambition. He returns this year again with his special attack, the "Mach Boomerang", which he obtained at last year's tournament. : Hobby: Warrior training : Personality: Pumped meathead : Likes: A good challenge : Dislikes: Defeat ''Magical Drop III'' ACA NeoGeo manual This hot-blooded young man loves a challenge. His hobby is practicing martial arts. The only goal he has is victory. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Speed Type Characters Category:Characters who are voiced by younger male actors in Europe Category:Heroes Category:Characters who use Special attacks Category:Magical Journey Characters